Lateralus
by lionessXofXdreams
Summary: Dinah Hollinger has always had issues with impulsivity. It's what drove her to make friends with two outcasts of the school intent on making them her comrades-in-arms against the rumors she started about herself. The very two that become the center of a whirlwind of changes that set upon the little town. Turns out that nothing she does, or has ever done, is a coincidence.
1. Black, then white are

**A/N This is a newer fanfic of mine. It _is_ another character study of my own character, but I will also be studying the story, so it will be interesting to see where this goes. **

**I chose to title this story "Lateralus" because of the song "Lateralis" by Tool. I highly recommend listening to it at some point in your life because it is one of their best songs and my personal favorite. **

**The meaning of the song is left to interpretation. It could mean to open up one's mind to the events that come and accept them as they happen, but it could be interpreted as there is a piece of god inside all of us, which is a more abstract interpretation, but works for this story. You'll see why later.**

**I'll be posting the chapters on a mostly weekly basis. I'll try _really_ hard to post the chapters on time.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I have the sole rights to my OC and ****only**** my OC. Teen Wolf and everything therein is not mine. Duh.**

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Prologue

Reality is erratic. Volatile. It _shifts_. It is a collection of perspectives and perceptions that are either imposed upon the mind or are conditioned into a set way of thinking. Rare is the being that is able to see into _true_ reality.

True reality is a set of metaphors that only few can interpret. It is not an altered set of thinking different from all the rest. It just _is_. It is a state of being. A state in which all things happen, yet few can see it.

True reality is energy that undulates through time and all its concepts. It is not something that can be measured. It just _is. _It is a state of being. A state of being in which the breath of life is omnipresent, yet few can feel it.

True reality is ever changing before it is set in stone. The future is indeterminable. It is infinite. It lives in every moment. In every second of being. It is interlinked with the present, flowing through it and forming as it exists.

True reality, however, has a set state in which it must be. A set of lines that must correspond in a specific order. True reality must exist in an equilibrium so fragile yet so difficult to break.

And there comes a time when that balance is shifted. And reality works to right itself before it falls to pieces; pieces to which Chaos and his destruction must catch to be righted again.

A Denizen is chosen. Is created. In order for true reality to interact with those that do not know it. In order for true reality to physically alter the perceived reality so balance can be restored.

A Denizen is one that can interpret true reality, see true reality, feel true reality. For if it couldn't, how could it do that which it was created to do?

To shift reality?


	2. All I see

**And so, chapter 1. This is an intro to the characters. Mostly Dinah. More interesting stuffs will follow.**

**IMPORTANT: For further questions about pronunciation, her name is pronounced "Dee-nah." I know it looks like "dye-nah," but no, it is pronounced "DEE-NAH." Just throwing this out there.**

**Yes, this is a StilesXOC fic, but it is eventual. Very, very eventual. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I have the sole rights to my OC's and ****only**** my OC's. Teen Wolf and everything therein is not mine. Duh.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

1. All I see

_I need a shower._ Dinah thought to herself. She was dripping sweat and it didn't help that she'd been rolling around in the mud with her brothers. Well, it was more like rolling around in the grass, but it didn't really make much of a difference. She was still gross. Her brothers were grosser, but that was because they were boys and it was practically mandated in male genetics that male sweat should stink.

"One more round," Their father commanded. Dinah sighed, still trying to catch her breath. She leaned over and placed her hands on her hips to find some relief for her aching lungs. She glanced at her brothers to find they were having just as difficult time of it as she was. They were dripping sweat as well, but when one's father pushes one to spar his or her siblings for hours on end to make up for the coming lost time because of school, it should be expected that they all be drenched in sweat. All three had shed their shirts an hour ago because they were drenched and wet clothing slows down the body's movements.

Dinah's intense cerulean eyes met brothers' in turn. They were ready. So was she.

They stepped into the center of their ridiculously large backyard and their bodies undulated tension in preparation for the fight.

Dinah's eldest brother, Reuben, struck first lunging and raising his fist so quickly, her reflexes were triggered, followed closely by her second older brother Joseph, who dipped and aimed a low roundhouse swipe at her legs. She jumped and blocked at the same time. Reuben's strike hit her arm with such strength that it sent her spinning. Mid-air, she shot her leg out and sharply kicked Joseph in the head while grabbing Reuben's outstretched arm. Using the momentum from her kick, she pulled on Reuben's arm while stepping to gain strength to knee her older brother in the head. Hard. Then she pulled his arm around behind his back and kicked him behind the knee, making him fall to his knees.

By then, Joseph had regained his composure and lunged at Dinah, changing tactics. She recognized the Judo stance and readiness in his muscles.

So, Dinah changed tactics.

She let go of Reuben and, before he could move, spun in a dodge that gave her hands momentum to strike the backs of their necks at the precise angle that it would take to knock them unconscious.

And they both went down.

The match lasted less than a minute.

Dinah panted hard. Fighting like that really used up her energy. Not _that_ much; she'd been fighting like that for the past few hours.

But still. She looked at her unconscious brothers.

She'd knocked them both out in under a minute.

At the same time.

There were a few times that Dinah truly frightened herself. This was one of those times. She was getting stronger by the day. And not the natural type of strength, either. Three years ago, she could hold her own against her brothers, but only if they didn't come against her at the same time. Even then, their male superiority, in the physical sense, would be enough to overwhelm her.

But ever since that night, her strength, her _power_, had been increasing exponentially.

And it scared her.

It scared her brothers. Who were now unconscious.

But it didn't scare her father.

As she looked over her shoulder at him, his expression was solemn, but it was approving. He nodded, seemingly proud that his only daughter was becoming so strong.

After two years of sparring with her brothers, it soon became clear that Reuben and Joseph were reaching the apex of their abilities, their strength. But Dinah kept growing. Evolving, really. But it hadn't started until that night three years ago. The night her mother died.

Rachel Hollinger. Wife of Jacob Hollinger. Mother of three: two sons and one daughter. The eldest, Reuben Hollinger, the second, Joseph Hollinger, and the third, Dinah Hollinger. Rachel loved her family with a fervency that outshined other families in subtle ways, but all felt it. She was a passionate and fiery woman with a big, loving heart, and a brave, adventurous countenance.

Rachel was a police officer. And she died in the line of duty. Protecting people was what she was born to do. No one questioned it. She was strong, dexterous, and agile. But not bulletproof. Not like many people had led themselves to believe. Including her own family.

Dinah's father, Jacob, took it the worst. He was a mess for weeks after her death: drinking and smoking again. His children were stronger, and helped him through it. But he was never the same. He rarely smiled, and when he did, it didn't reach his eyes. Instead, he was stricter in his training his children. He would not leave them helpless. He would not have anyone else die. Not in _his_ family.

Reuben carried the family through the ordeal. He grieved, but not at the expense of the family. And when he was done grieving, he cared more passionately for them while his father was still in a funk. Reuben, while he had not gotten over his mother entirely, had accepted her death. Death was a part of life. His mother's just came too early.

Joseph took her death nearly as bad as his father. He shut people out for a long time and started smoking. Dinah was unsure if he drank, but she highly doubted it. While drinking was supposed to drown the sorrows, Joseph didn't have sorrow. He had anxiety. He could deal with sorrow. Anxiety was another matter altogether. He was afraid. Afraid of what? No one in the family knew. But he started getting panic attacks and in return started smoking to calm his nerves. But the Hollingers were strong. He got over most of his anxiety, and rarely ever smoked.

Dinah was different. She was stubborn and defiant. Not toward her family, but toward her situation, the circumstance. She was the first to accept her mother's death, but she was the last to grieve. She was angry. She hated the world for killing off her mother early. It took her two years to grieve her mother. One day, Reuben came home to find their beloved, younger sister writhing on the floor, wailing in agony and despair.

They'd never been so terrified in their lives. To see their strong, confident, powerful sister on the ground in that awful state was something they wished to never see again. And it lasted a week. But only a week. Afterward, they'd learned that Dinah did that purposely. She wanted to grieve her mother in a week like she should have done right after her death. She wanted to move on with her life so that she may continue to grow as a person. But she needed to get that strife out of her system before she could do so.

And her brothers silently agreed to make sure she never had to go through that again. Or at least make sure it happened as little as possible. That much agony was a little much for all of them to handle.

Usually, she was reasonable, pragmatic. Realistic. However, after her mother died, she developed a sensitivity to energy beyond the real world. Or rather, it developed much faster and more deeply than the rest of her family, and it had always been there. Her whole family had it. She refused to acknowledge it for the longest time. But soon, she had no choice. Her perceptive and deductive abilities had grown to incredible amounts, and now she could read people's behavior as if she were reading their minds. She picked up facts and observed far more than a normal person, and she could come to the accurate conclusions in less than a second. She'd never been the best in school, but since the development of her abilities, she got all the right answers.

And her _memory_. She could remember every single fact that she learned, every single experience since she was little. She could recall every little detail of everything that happened to her. She used to have a relatively normal memory, maybe just a little bit stronger than others', but after her mother died, suddenly her mind was a flurry with memories. She had to work to get some of them deleted from her head so that her mind wasn't overwhelmed. And even then, she could still remember those memories. She assumed she didn't delete them, but rather put them in a file cabinet at the back of her mind.

For the longest time, she didn't want to acknowledge these changes; she didn't want them because they reminded her of her mother's untimely demise. But soon, it became too obvious, too big a part of her life that she couldn't ignore it any longer. So she used her newfound abilities.

But it hadn't started until after her mother had died. It was just one of the weird things that manifested. Like her father's paranoia. He was like one of those apocalyptic preppers, except rather than stocking and arming the house, he stocked and armed his children with more than enough martial arts and special ops training for several lifetimes. He had started early with all his children, but it helped that Dinah's and her brothers' sudden perceptive and memory developments allowed for them to learn so much in just a few years time, until finally they moved to Beacon Hills. Where she and Joseph would be starting new in Beacon Hills High School and Reuben would go to the local university.

Her father sold arms to the military from a private company, so he had access to all sorts of weapons. He knew how to use them as well and taught his children to use them. But they were for sale. There were very few weapons they actually owned. But that meant there was quite a lot of travelling and moving. All over the world, too. They had been in New York when Rachel was killed, and then they lived in Japan, then London.

The move to Beacon Hills was sudden. It was short notice and they just moved two weeks ago and the Hollinger siblings were still unpacking. Dinah was the one that got the most done. She needed to keep her mind off things. Things like the move and her startling strength.

Speaking of which.

Dinah bent down near Joseph's head and squeezed the juncture between his neck and shoulder and brushed her fingers along his spine. It may not be the most conventional way to awaken someone from unconsciousness, but it was effective. She watched as her father picked up all the supplies that were necessary to take them back inside. He was leaving Dinah to deal with her brothers.

Joseph groaned and scrunched his brow. Now that he was on his own way to awakening, she moved to Reuben's head and repeated the same process she did to Joseph. It took even less time to awaken him.

She stood and left them to go inside. She wanted first dibs on the shower. The house wasn't small: there were multiple bathrooms, one the siblings were _supposed_ to share, but they often branched out to their father's bathroom in the master bedroom. It was actually a rather spacey, and quite trendy home. Nice, large kitchen with an island that was open and lit leading to the dining room that had a sliding glass door leading to the massive backyard. There was a downstairs half bathroom, stairs leading to the second story where the bedrooms were. The master bedroom had its own bathroom and then there were the three smaller rooms. Dinah and her brothers played extreme rock-paper-scissors in competition for the second largest bedroom, and Dinah won, with Reuben getting the third largest, and Joseph getting the smallest.

Dinah painted her room a warm, pastel peach that lit up her room in the daytime and kept it cozy warm without getting hot. Reuben and Joseph both painted their rooms different shades of blue.

When Dinah reached her peach colored room she grabbed her pajamas as fast as she could before booking it to the bathroom. She would need a long, hot shower to work the tension from her body. School started tomorrow, and she needed to be as relaxed as possible. She knew that sparring the evening before school the next day would be a bad idea. But she couldn't disobey her father. That was a far worse idea.

She hurried to get in the bathroom so that she could shower right away. Her brothers wouldn't appreciate her taking a long shower when they were just as, if not more, sweaty and dirty as she was.

When she was finished with her fifteen minute shower, she opened the door to find Joseph leaning against the wall. They nodded tiredly at each other as she passed.

After tossing her dirty clothes in the hamper, she collapsed on her bed. She needed sleep if she was going to deal with school. Dinah rolled over on her bed and shifted her thoughts shifted. It would be normal American school as far as she was concerned, but it would be different. She just spent the last three years abroad and in countries that had _entirely_ different systems for education. It would take a little while to assimilate to normal American society. In the meantime, she had an experiment that she needed to finish. Her first mission for the first day of school was to find a confidant. Maybe two. She needed independent variables that could know her truth to see how they affected the school body and how they reacted to the rumors.

And then, she would start rumors about herself.

She sighed, already exhausted. Doubly exhausted. Teenagers just _loved _drama and Dinah hated that she was bring that upon herself. But then again, she _was_ bringing it upon herself so she had no right to complain.

She adjusted herself on her bed and crawled under the covers, ready for a good night's rest. It didn't take long for her to drift into a deep sleep.

**So? How was it? Please review. I'll finish the second chapter shortly so don't get too impatient. ;p **

**Anyway, I truly hope you enjoy it. **

**Till next time!**


	3. In My Infancy

**I am so incredibly sorry for not finishing this until now. I said I would finish it shortly and I have no excuse. While I did have school and finals, I still should have set more time aside to finish writing this. Fortunately I did think to write manually while on the bus and that helped the burden greatly. **

**And so, to make it up to you, I have an extremely long chapter. I think this is the most I've written for a story consecutively in a long time. **

**I'd like to thank my reviewers and followers for their support. You guy have no idea how much I appreciate it. And yes, I came up with the prologue on my own. ;P**

**Disclaimer: I have the sole rights to my OC's and ****only**** my OC's. Teen Wolf and everything therein is not mine. Duh.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

2. In My Infancy

The lyrics to "I'm A Barbie Girl" blasted through Dinah's subconscious and she was rudely awoken. Her eyes flew open and she gasped. She was dreaming and the song startled her. She sighed as the song chased away the remnants of what she was sure had been a good dream. She grabbed the phone moodily and turned off the damn alarm.

One of her brother's probably thought it would be funny to wake her up earlier than necessary to get ready for school. It was just after six in the morning. She figured that she could take an extra long shower and run all the hot water as payback. There was no way she was going back to sleep at that point.

She reluctantly dragged herself out of bed and started her prep for the day. It started with picking out her outfit: light blue, hip-hugging, flare jeans, a light plum colored long sleeve shirt that showed a centimeter of her midriff, a women's, black tux vest left unbuttoned, and beige toms. She didn't know how to tie it together yet, but she'd figure it out later. She took the clothes with her to the bathroom so she could change in there while it was still warm.

Her shower was about medium in length. She reveled in the heat of the water while lathering her body down so it was thoroughly clean. She hated feeling gross in front of people.

After showering and dressing, she left the bathroom to toss her clothes in her bedroom before waking up her brothers. She went to Joseph first, then Reuben before going downstairs to start the coffee for her father and brother. She tried not to drink coffee very often because with her already increased amount of energy, coffee would just make her jittery. She heard the shower start upstairs and commotion from her father's bedroom. He must have gotten up while she was in the shower. He came downstairs while she was washing an apple.

"Good morning," she said with a little cheer. Not too much because her father wasn't a morning person and too much effervescence made him irritable.

"Good morning, Dinah," he said, smiling slightly. His grey-blue eyes shined in pride for a moment before dimming to solemnity. That probably meant that he had work that day. She decided not to ask him about it.

"Reuben's driving us to school today," Dinah informed him, noting he was still in his pajamas and scruffy from sleep, meaning he was shirtless with a pair of long pajama pants; he had severe bed-head in his salt-and-pepper hair, and his face was stubbly. He looked down at himself and frowned. Dinah smiled affectionately at him. He really wasn't very functional in the morning. Something for which she was grateful.

He turned around to move to the living area to turn on morning news. Dinah took the opportunity to pour his cup of coffee and sneak his medication into the mug. She glanced over her shoulder to see him reaching down to grab the TV remote. Tension left her body in relief as she went back to pouring her brothers' coffee and hiding her father's medication where he would never find it.

She heard Reuben on his way down the stairs and as soon as he came to the base, his eyes met hers. She nodded once inconspicuously and he visibly relaxed.

The Hollinger siblings had a routine for getting their father to take his medication without his noticing. It was simple and elegant, and usually performed without a hitch due to their assassin level skill sets.

Reuben approached her in the kitchen and took his and his father's coffee mugs and set to the kitchen. Dinah noticed with a frown that he was also shirtless. _Joseph better not be shirtless_, Dinah thought, _or I'm punching him in his shirtless solar plexus_. She promised silently to herself. Much to her relief, Joseph came down the stairs completely clothed, wearing a long sleeved, deep red thermal, long, dark jeans and heavy, black combat boots.

"Morning, sis," he said tiredly. Dinah noticed he was limping a little. She assumed he was more tired and sore than she was from last night's sparring session.

"Morning," she responded a little smugly, and he scowled at her playfully, nudging her with his elbow as she took a bite of her apple. This started a little nudging war between them. After a few minutes, Reuben came in to put his coffee mug in the sink and ended up putting a stop to their battle. Dinah and Joseph silently agreed to continue their war later.

Dinah finished her apple and headed upstairs to finish getting ready. She shoddily blow-dried her hair to maintain it's naturally wild, near-curling waves. She kept her deep black hair to her shoulders and heavily layered so that the ends of her near-curls looked untamed, yet contained. She added light make-up to her eyes, including a light neutral shade of brown, a thin line of brown eyeliner, and mascara on her impossibly long and thick lashes. Looking over her handy work, she knew what she needed to tie her outfit together: an array beaded necklaces in varying shades of purple, and a thick leather bracelet for her right wrist.

She admired her handiwork for a moment before gathering her assorted belongings for school. When finished, she went to her window and touched the glass with the back of her hand, determining the temperature. It was fairly chilly, and when she pulled her hand from the glass, condensation was left before disappearing into the air. She determined that she needed a jacket and decided on a fitted women's jacket that was trimmed to her body and warm for the cold, January, and was her second favorite over-garment.

She went downstairs with her black messenger bag hanging off her shoulder. Joseph and Reuben were ready and waiting for her. Joseph and Dinah took turns to say "goodbye" to their father before following Reuben to the car. The ride was short and sweet before Reuben pulled up to the curb in front of the school. Kids were talking and walking and looking entirely normal.

Dinah hopped out of the sedan before Joseph.

"Dinah," Reuben called after her. She stepped back to the rolled down window. Reuben gave her a steady look. "Please don't entirely disrupt the social order of the school. You know the chaos it causes," he pleaded sternly.

Dinah rolled her eyes. "I can't this year, you know that."

Reuben pressed his lips together and nodded. "Have a good day, lil' sis."

Dinah smirked and nodded before walking to the front of the school. Where she paused for a moment, taking in the scenery, the students bustling about. It was a large school with grand, old buildings mixed with new ones. There were benches lining the front walkway leading to the main doors where a few students sat, but most passed by, chatting to each other and entering the school.

That's when two students, probably her age, caught her eye. One had tanned skin and a mop of black hair falling over his forehead. The other was only slightly taller, by maybe barely an inch. That one was pale with cropped, dark brown hair and was moving with enthusiastic and erratic motions to whatever he was saying. He was actually pretty attractive, in an endearing way, and Dinah detected the most important thing a guy could have when it came to looks: potential. As he would grow and lose the last of that baby fat on his face, he would display excellent bone structure. He also needed to grow his hair out, she decided.

She determined then was a good time to approach them. As she got closer, she could hear the tail end of their conversation and the pale one was saying: ". . . it's the best thing that ever happened in this town, since—" insert the walking by of a very pretty, redheaded girl "—the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia! You look . . . like you're gonna ignore me!" he said as she continued to ignore him. Dinah reached them by then. The tan one seemed to notice her and acknowledged her as she approached. When the other one turned around and noticed her as well, he started and made a surprised noise and gesture.

"Whoa—uh, hey!" He said uncertainly, nodding his head and twitching nervously. The tan one nodded and smiled a small grin. He had potential as well: his deep, dark brown eyes had a sad, puppy-like quality to them. His jaw was a little crooked, but she decided that it added to his charm.

Dinah nodded her head toward the redhead that walked by like she was on the runway. "Is that Queen Bee?" she asked.

The boys looked at each other in confusion.

"Wha—"

"Is she the queen of the school?" she reiterated.

The pale one, whom she noticed had the most gorgeous, honey-brown eyes and a splattering of moles across his face, stuttered in response. "Uh, y-yeah, I guess." Dinah nodded. She figured as much. "Why?" the paler one continued.

Dinah shrugged. "It'll be important later. Anyway, I'm Dinah." She held out her hand to the the pale one. He stared at her hand with wide eyes like she were handing him a knife, as if encounters with the fairer sex were uncommon to him. After a hesitant moment, he took her hand in his and shook it once. "Stiles," he said. They let go and she turned to the darker one, holding out her hand for him. He took it as well, though his grasp was a little more hesitant.

"Scott," he said. Dinah noticed a little wincing movement. He was trying to be gentle to his right side.

"So, what was the most interesting thing that happened since the birth of Lydia Martin?" she asked as she started to head inside. The boys looked at her in surprise and glanced at each other before catching up to her.

"Well, you see—" Scott was interrupted by Stiles.

"There was a dead body found in the woods," Stiles said a eagerly.

Dinah arched a brow. "A body?"

"Half a body," Scott corrected.

Dinah's brows flew up, surprised. "Half?"

"Yeah, we went to go look for it last night," Stiles said, seeming proud of himself. Dinah scrunched up her brow incredulously.

"You two went out into the woods in the middle of the night to look for half a body," she summarized. Both of them winced as if she were accusing them of something worse. "And you were attacked?" She said, looking at Scott.

"How did you know about that?" Scott asked, eyes widening in surprise.

"Your right side is tender. I saw you wincing when we shook hands."

"You noticed him wincing?" Stiles asked, making a face.

"Yeah, I notice things. About people, especially. It's one of those skills I picked up from my parents. Anyway, I have to go sign in or whatever. I'll see you guys later, yeah?" She said and started to head to the administrative office.

"Yeah. See ya!" Stiles called after her.

Well, she found her two confidants. They were just inconspicuous enough to walk around mostly unnoticed, but still held gravity to their presence. Especially Scott. But she had a feeling that was due to recent events rather than it being natural. Stiles was just . . . effervescent, and so he was noticed for making grandiose gestures.

How did she know this?

She had no idea. Her perceptiveness was one of the things that evolved the fastest since her mother's death. That being said, she did deduce his attention being due to his excessive movement, but for Scott, this time, it was just a feeling she had.

When she reached the office, she approached the front desk. A moderately pretty, middle-aged woman looked up at her with curious, gray-blue eyes.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She asked. Dinah noticed her name was on a name slot on the front of her desk: Janine Walters

"Hi, yes. I'm Dinah Hollinger. I'm a new student," she answered.

Janine smiled. "Ah, yes. I have your file right here. I'll give it to the Vice Principal," she said before getting up and walking away. She didn't have to wait long before Janine came back along with a man in a suit she assumed was the Vice Principal.

"Dinah, yes. Your brother was just here a moment ago. Everything is taken care of. I'll be right with you with your schedule. For the time being, why don't you sit out on the benches while I get everything ready for you." And then he turned and walked back into the office.

She raised a brow and pursed her lip, but walked back outside after a moment of scrutiny, shrugging and brushing off the encounter. There were some leftover stragglers that were rushing to get to class. The five-minute warning bell had just rung, rushing some while others remained unperturbed.

One thing Dinah loved about starting school in the middle of the school year, was that she could more easily pick out the school's routine and patterns. Everyone was set in them anyway, and it would be difficult to break, therefore easy to study. It made a great subject for psychological testing.

She winced at herself. She sounded like a manic scientist intent on treating subjects like lab rats "FOR THE SAKE OF SCIENCE!" No. She wasn't about that life. She was just curious.

Once Dinah reached the darkly-painted, metal benches, she saw that the end of one was already occupied. It was a girl about her age and her height. She was pale, pretty, with long dark brown hair, curled to perfected waves, and a trendy style.

_Might as well_. . .

Dinah approached her noisily, shuffling her feet and letting her bag hit her body so that the girl's attention was drawn. It worked: she looked up in surprise and even a little fear in her pretty, light brown eyes. She seemed to relax when she realized that Dinah was sitting down.

"You're new, too?" she asked, her voice a little quavery. Dinah glanced at her hands to find them trembling a little.

Dinah smiled sweetly. "Yes, and you're incredibly nervous for something as simple as school."

The girl grimaced. "That obvious?" she said wryly.

"Nah. I mean you're a little green and you're trembling in those—" She glanced down to see: "—not so metaphorical boots of yours," she finished, pursing her lips.

The girl snorted and then chuckled. Dinah looked up to see the girl hiding a smile. Well, that was a success in Dinah's book.

Their moment was interrupted by a ringing. Allison jumped, but then relaxed and hurried to find her phone in her bag.

"Mom, three calls for my first day is a little overdoing it," she said with a roll of her eyes and a sheepish smile toward Dinah, who just smiled reassuringly in response. She sighed. "Everything except a pen. Oh, my God, I didn't actually forget a pen. Okay, okay, I gotta go, love you." She said hurriedly. Dinah furrowed her brow and looked over her shoulder. She saw the Vice Principal approaching them. When he reached them, he introduced himself, shaking both of their hands. Dinah learned the girl's name was Allison.

"So, Allison," the Vice Principal started as they walked to their first class. "You were saying San Francisco isn't where you grew up."

Dinah looked over at Allison who seemed nervous and sheepish. "No, but we stayed for more than a year, which is unusual in my family. We kind of bounce around a lot because of my Dad's work."

Dinah frowned. She would've pegged Allison as the girl who'd lived somewhere all her life and just moved out of the blue. She found it strange that Allison wasn't already accustomed to frequently changing addresses.

The Vice Principal smiled gently. "Well, hopefully, Beacon Hills is your last stop for a while." Dinah silently agreed with him, sending a cheerful smile at Allison to show as such. Allison seemed like a sweet girl and Dinah wanted to get to know her better. Allison seemed to appreciate the gesture and blushed, ducking her head with a shy, pleased smile.

They approached the girls' first class, then. Dinah checked the schedule that she acquired and saw that it was an English class. She put it away as the entered the classroom.

"Class, these are our new students Allison Argent, and Dinah Hollinger. Please do your best to make them feel welcome." The VP left and the teacher, Mr Curtis, as the paper had stated, motioned for the two of them to sit. Dinah stayed up for a moment, not following Allison to sit behind her.

Mr Curtis raised his brow curiously. "Is there something else, Miss. . ."

"Hollinger," Dinah reminded him. "And I just want it to be said, right now before any questions about pronunciation: it's 'dee-nah,' 'cause I know I'm going to have to keep correcting people later. So, if you guys could do me a favor, and help me get my name right around others I would _greatly_ appreciate it," she pleaded. The class looked slightly dumbstruck at her gall, and Mr Curtis seemed mildly surprised, but otherwise indifferent.

"Thank you, _Dee-nah_, for that lovely introduction. Now, if you don't mind, please take a seat."

Dinah gave him a bland smile and moved to sit behind Allison, the last seat open in the class. Which, coincidentally was right next to Stiles, the funny pale boy she met. Her eyes met his as she approached her seat and she smiled warmly at him, glad to have a familiar face in the crowd.

As she sat down, she heard a quiet, "Thanks," from Allison. Dinah craned her neck to see— surprise, surprise—Scott, turning back around, a satisfied grin on his face.

Dinah smirked at the interaction and thought about tapping Allison's shoulder to wink at her, but decided that would just make her more uncomfortable, so she refrained.

Mr. Curtis brought the class's attention to himself with the opening of the lecture: "Okay, let's begin with Kafka…"

Dinah heard the muffled groaning of dissent, and she sympathized. It was kind of a droll topic. She leaned back in her seat and settled in for the ride.

And hour later, the bell rang, signifying the end of the period. She finished packing to leave quickly and looked back at Stiles. He was standing and pulling his backpack over his shoulder.

"I'll see you at lunch," she called before turning and leaving. He seemed to be surprised because there was a pause before he returned her sentiment with an unsure, "Uh, y-yeah! See ya!"

The rest of her classes were pretty much the same in their layout, so she was able to zone out in some of her classes. Her French 3 class got interesting however, when she was assigned to sit with Lydia, the Queen Bee of the school. Lydia gave Dinah a perfunctory once over before she decided that Dinah was insignificant. Or maybe she just wanted to focus on French? Dinah couldn't be sure.

When the teacher asked Dinah how she learned French, in French, Dinah answered that it was the first language she learned in French. Lydia seemed to take pause at this. She turned to Dinah with an inquisitive, yet sultry glare and asked, "_Et comment pouvez-vous parler français?_" -_And just how well do you speak French?_

I looked to her casually and said, "_Couramment._" -_Fluently._

She pursed her lips at me and then smirked. She turned back to the front of the class with a little flip of her hair. At the end of the class, she turned to Dinah again. "_Asseyez-vous avec moi pendant le déjeuner?_" -_Sit with me at lunch? _She said expectantly.

Dinah smirked at her. "_Peut-être._" -_Maybe._ Dinah winked cheekily and strutted from the classroom to her next class: Chemistry. Dinah sighed at the thought of chemistry. Why in the world had she chosen to take Chemistry? She was so much better at Physics!

Fortunately, she learned that she shared the class with Stiles and Scott. When she saw them, she smiled brightly.

"_Oh hé, les gars! Fantaisie vous voir ici!_" She chirped brightly.

They both gave her blank confused looks. "What?" Stiles asked emphatically; his whole body seemed to move with the word to emphasize his confusion.

Realizing her faux-pas, she blushed and laughed to herself. "Sorry. I forgot to switch out of French mode." She sat down at the lab desk behind them. They turned around to continue speaking to her as she sat down.

"You have a French mode?"

"You speak French?"

Stiles and Scott asked her respectively and simultaneously.

"Yes, I speak French. I just had my French class, and so I forgot that the rest of the school speaks English," she said, smirking slightly.

Stiles snorted inelegantly. "Well, please excuse the rest of us for being confined to a single language." Dinah found his sarcasm amusing and her smirk grew as the boys turned around to face the teacher who had just called the class to attention. Dinah learned that her Chemistry teacher was named Mr Harris. She also learned that he was a sadist and took pleasure from the pain, turmoil, and strife of his students. Dinah was sure she could get along with this teacher.

If she kept her mouth shut, that is. Usually, she gave her respect for others freely; she had a feeling that Mr Harris would slowly lose all respect she had for him by the end of the semester.

Fortunately, the class went off without a hitch and the students were released. Dinah gave a little wave to the boys before she headed out to her last class before lunch, Economics. It went by quickly because the teacher was interesting. His name was Coach Finstock, the Coach of the Lacrosse team. He was hilarious with his harebrained rants, and was totally serious about them, too! Dinah had to keep herself from laughing on numerous occasions because she knew that he was dead serious about the topic before going back into economics.

At lunch, Dinah looked for her new friends and future confidants. She went to the cafeteria and her eyes roamed over the student body as she approached the front of the lunch line. She ordered a sandwich, salad, and apple, still light, but hefty for her fast metabolism.

Tray in hand, she wandered over to where she spotted them speaking animatedly to each other from across the table. As she approached, they quieted down. Both looking surprised that she opted to actually sit with them.

"Do you mind if I . . ." she started, and motioned her head to the spot next to Stiles. They both gaped at her, Scott's eyes wide, and Stiles's mouth actually hung open before Scott snapped out of it first and nodded. He slapped his best friend's arm and Stiles scrambled to move his stuff out of the way so she could take the seat next to him.

The boys remained silent as they interchanged from glancing at each other and staring at Dinah. Noting the tension in the silence building, Dinah waited to finish the bite she had just taken before speaking.

"So, let's get started," she announced, a light grin on her face. The boys frowned at each other.

"What?" Scott asked, confused.

"Well, judging by the confused stares you gave me as I was sitting down, you two aren't used to friends of the female persuasion, therefore, you didn't take me seriously when I said 'see you at lunch' and you're probably assuming I have some ulterior motive. Well, you're right. I'm doing a psychological experiment on the entire student body and I need a couple of observers and independent variables.

"And you picked us?" Stiles asked, incredulous.

"Yes. I'm spreading rumors about myself and I need people to know the truth other than my family."

"But why choose us?" Scott asked.

Dinah shrugged. "Because you're both outcasts."

Stiles snorted unconvincingly. "W-we're not. . ." he trailed off at both her and Scott's disbelieving stares. He cleared his throat and looked back down at his lunch.

"Yes, I needed outcasts. But that just means that our friendship will be more real and based on truth."

"So, you're using us?" Scott's voice was suspicious and self-conscious.

Dinah smiled sadly. "As much as I need helpers for my experiment, I need friends even more." At this, both boys frowned, staring contemplatively.

"So," Stiles started, his tone unsure, "You want to be our friend?" he asked, disbelieving.

Dinah smiled brightly. "Mhmm!"

Scott and Stiles exchanged a look at shrugged at the same time. Dinah smirked at their synchronization, something that could only come from being best friends for years.

"So," Dinah started, "What were you guys arguing about before I got here?"

"We weren't arguing," Stiles protested indignantly.

"Fine. What were you two _debating_?" Dinah said with a roll of her eyes.

"Scott thinks he was bitten by a wolf," Stiles said, exasperated.

"No, I said I heard a wolf howling, so maybe it was a wolf." Scott leaned forward and glared at his best friend.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "And I keep telling you there are no wolves in California,"

"Yes, there are," Dinah said casually. The boys froze and stared at her.

"No, there's not!" Stiles was adamant.

"Yes, there are." Dinah argued. "They may be in wildlife preserves, but there are wolves in California."

"Ha!" Scott cheered, triumphant.

"In fact, there's a new one in Beacon Hills. Even that one has wolves." Dinah continued eating nonchalantly.

"Whoa. Really?" Scott said. "I work at the vet and we didn't hear anything."

"Yeah, how do you know about this?" Stiles asked, suspicious.

"I work there."

"You work at a wildlife preserve?" Scott said, eyes bright in excitement.

Dinah smiled broadly. "Yup. They almost didn't hire me, too. Not enough credentials to work with wild animals, you know? But once they saw me with the tiger, they let me join."

"They have a tiger?" Stiles asked, his eyes going wide in wonder and disbelief.

Dinah nodded. Scott looked confused. "Why did they give you the job after seeing you with a tiger?" He asked.

Dinah let her eyes wander to the ceiling in thought. "I have this weird affinity for animals. They end up liking and accepting me right off the bat. I don't know. Maybe I have an animalistic scent or something."

At this, Scott frowned. "I don't think that's what it is."

Dinah frowned at him, glancing at Stiles, who seemed just as confused as she was.

"Why? Do you know what it is?" Dinah asked.

Scott's brow furrowed. "I don't know."

After a moment, Dinah shrugged, putting it aside for later thought. "Anyway, what did the bite look like?"

"Uh. . ." Scott shook his head uncertainly. "I don't know how to describe it."

"Well," Dinah started, going to her bag to take out of piece of paper and pen, "Here. Draw it. Or at least, draw the general shape. And then tell me where the canines are."

Scott nodded and took the offered pen and paper. Scott furrowed his brow as he concentrated and held his pen over the paper, seeming to try to remember what it looked like.

"So," Stiles started, "What's your favorite color?" He asked uncertainly, testing the waters on how to start a conversation with her.

Dinah blinked once, thinking about her answer. "Red," she answered. "Yours?"

"Green," he answered immediately, almost too quickly.

Dinah smirked. "Let me guess, it's the color of Lydia's eyes." Dinah watched with great amusement as his honey brown eyes widened and his cheeks splotched with color.

"H-how did—" he stuttered.

"I have my ways," she interrupted, then winked. To her to her delight, he blushed harder.

He swallowed and looked away. "Why'd you move to Beacon Hills?" he asked, if only to fill the silence and draw attention from his embarrassment. Dinah smirked again, and let him guide the conversation back to her.

"Well, my dad let us decide where we were going to move, and I presented the best argument for where I wanted to go, and I wanted to move back here."

Stiles's brow furrowed in confusion. "'Back here'? You mean you lived here before?" he asked. She could see the wheels turning behind his pretty eyes, trying to remember if he'd seen her in the neighborhood.

"I was born here," she clarified, "But we moved out a couple of months afterward. We've never been back until now."

"You said, 'us' before. Does that—"

"Yes, I have siblings. I have two older brothers. Joseph is actually a Junior here." Dinah craned her neck to look around the cafeteria. "I don't see him, but he's around here somewhere."

Stiles frowned and nodded. "You move around a lot?" He guessed.

Dinah snorted. "Try tons. I've been everywhere."

"Define everywhere," Stiles challenged skeptically. His eyes narrowed and a small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth.

Dinah raised an eyebrow at him, incredulous. To answer him, she sat back and held out her hand to count on her fingers. "Phoenix, Chicago, Port Angeles, Santa Monica, Las Vegas, Barcelona, Sicily, Berlin, Paris, Lisbon, Athens, Moscow, St. Peters-burg, Istanbul, Prague, Milan, Venice, Zurich, Manila, Taipei, Shanghai, Tokyo, Melbourne, San Francisco—"

"Okay! Okay, I get it. You've been everywhere," Stiles interrupted, sounding irritated. Dinah smirked.

"You do realize that—"

"Yes, you've been all over the world. I got it." Stiles glared at her, though, by the light in his eyes, she could tell that he was being playful about it. She grinned at him. "Doesn't mean you get to rub it in," he murmured.

Dinah scoffed. "I was not rubbing it in," she said indignantly, pouting a little.

"No?"

"No!" She said stubbornly, before a sly smile worked its way onto her face. "I was just proving a point."

Stiles pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. "And what point would that be?"

Dinah gave him a look. "That I've been everywhere. Or were you not paying attention?" She asked playfully. Stiles rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. It's not like I think I'm superior to you for having been all over the world. I'm a child of circumstance." She explained, allowing a bit of a whine into her voice.

"A child of circumstance?" He was laughing at her. She didn't mind it all that much.

"Yes. My family moved around a lot because of my dad's job."

Stiles nodded. "Understandable. But what does he do that has him move, literally, everywhere?" He asked, seriously curious this time.

"He's a private seller of arms to the military. Any military really."

"So, what? You can, like, use—"

"Here," Scott interrupted, sliding the pen and paper over. She pulled the paper to her and examined the two lines he drew to represent the shape.

The two lines were curved, the arcs pointing away from one another. The side lines were a little straightened out and the curves a little wide.

It wasn't a wolf's bite, she was certain.

"Where are the canines?" she asked, sliding the paper over to him, leaning forward as he pointed to the apex sides of the arcs. Dinah drew a circle in each of the four places he pointed. The incisors were very wide for an animal's mouth, the canines too far apart. But she couldn't be certain yet.

"What is it?" Scott asked, tone nervous.

Dinah looked up, surprised. She hadn't realized she'd been staring intently at the drawing.

"Well, it wasn't a wolf, that's for sure,"

"Ha!" Stiles mirrored Scott's triumphant cry from earlier.

"And if it was, it was a very large, probably some sort of mutant breed," she finished. Both boys sobered immediately.

The end of the lunch period's bell rang, interrupting the somber silence. Dinah smiled. "I'm keeping this. Maybe I can match it with any of the other animals at the preserve."

"No, yeah, thanks," Scott said sincerely, his puppy dog eyes boring into hers.

"No problem," Dinah said cheerfully. Maybe a little too cheerfully for her tactless comment made previously. So she toned it down a bit before turning and taking her tray to the trash and dumping its contents and leaving for her locker.

When she reached it, she saw Allison at her locker, only a few down from Dinah's. Allison seemed to notice her approaching and smiled a small smile that Dinah reciprocated.

"Hey," Dinah called, "I didn't see you at lunch," she started nonchalantly, turning the pad of her lock for the proper combination.

"Oh, yeah. My mom came and we had lunch together," she explained sheepishly, blushing a little. Dinah smiled warmly.

"That's sweet. Was it a good lunch?" Dinah asked, opening her locker and grabbing the necessary books for home and packed her bag. She grabbed her jacket last.

"Uh, yeah. It was great." Allison said, smiling, her blush receding. But then she looked over her shoulder and turned back around, blushing harder than before. Dinah closed her locker and approached her, craning her neck to see Scott gazing longingly at Allison. Dinah smirked and opened her mouth to playfully tease Allison about her new-found admirer.

And then out of _nowhere_, Lydia Martin appeared and practically cornered Allison, who jumped a little, and seemed to shrink away from the sudden attention.

"That jacket is absolutely killer. Where did you get it?" Lydia's smile was friendly, but her eyes were calculating.

Dinah looked back to Allison, who seemed dazed, before she snapped out of it and answered: "My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco."

Lydia seemed pleased. "And _you_ are my new best friend," she giggled and turned to Dinah. "You," she drawled, her eyes narrowed as she tipped to her head to the side, a motion that would've been feral had she not had a playful smirk on her face.

"Me." Dinah deadpanned, a small smirk of her own pulling the corner of her lip upward..

"Where did you learn to speak French?" she asked, curious, but also conniving.

"My parents," she said. "They made sure I was multilingual to ensure a greater leaning capacity."

Lydia's roamed over Dinah's body, taking in all the details of Dinah's outfit before her pretty green eyes snapped back up to Dinah's cerulean. "_Je pense que je vous aime_." -_I think I like you_.

Dinah's smirk grew to be a friendly grin. "The sentiment is mutual."

Allison's eyes grew wide and confused as they flitted between Lydia and Dinah, seemingly lost on the situation.

It was at that moment that a boy, a handsome boy with fine features and pretty gray-blue eyes, that frankly, Dinah found boring, approached the girls and wrapped his arm around Lydia and kissed her soundly, making the smacking, kissing noises, which made Allison uncomfortable and Dinah roll her eyes in exasperation.

When he did manage to pull his face away from his girlfriend, he looked between the two new-comers. His eyes roved over both of them equally, seeming to catch on to different things about each of them. His smirk was a borderline flirtatious one.

"Hi, I'm Jackson Whittemore." He held out the hand not occupied with his girlfriend's waist to shake Dinah's hand, and then Allison's.

"Dinah," she said, and Allison said her name in turn.

"So," Lydia started, gathering the attention back to her, "This weekend, there's a party,"

Allison looked so uncomfortable, Dinah was afraid she would crawl into a shell and hide in there forever. "A party?" she asked in a small voice.

Neither Jackson nor Lydia seemed to pick up on Allison's discomfort.

"Yeah, Friday night. You both should come," Jackson said, his eyes glancing to Dinah, but he seemed focused on Allison. Dinah pegged this to her blatant disinterest in his good looks and confident stature. Allison was easy prey, and it seemed Jackson assumed this was because she was flustered because of him. Dinah couldn't be too sure, though, even if her hypothesis was probably right.

She wasn't studying psychology for nothing.

"Oh, I can't, it's family night on Friday. But thanks for asking," Allison declined politely.

Jackson and Lydia looked to Dinah.

"Meh, probably not," she said with a shrug. The couple frowned.

"You're sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage." Jackson pressured lightly. Dinah wasn't having any of that.

"Sorry, you're going to have to give me a better reason than 'everyone's going after the scrimmage'." Dinah smirked a challenging grin at him.

"It's going to be the party of the year. At least until my birthday." Lydia spoke up, a knowing smile on her face.

Dinah pointed to Lydia and looked to Jackson. "See? _That_ is a better reason." Dinah looked back to Lydia as Jackson glared at her. "Maybe. I'll see if I don't have work Friday."

Lydia smiled, pleased. Jackson tried to bring a smile back to his face. Wow. Already one day in and Dinah already made a frenemy. That was a new record.

"You said scrimmage. You mean, like, football?" Allison interjected, eyes lighting at a familiar term. It was shot down by Jackson's derisive laugh.

"Football is a joke at Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse. We won national championship last year." He crooned in pride.

"Because of a certain team captain." Lydia looked in delight at her boyfriend, like he was a trophy and tried to brush back his hair from his forehead where Dinah guessed he missed some gel.

"We have practice in a few minutes. If you don't have anything else to do." Jackson's tone was friendly again.

"Well, I was going to—" Allison started, but was interrupted by Lydia.

"Perfect! You're coming." She announced and stepped away from her boyfriend to grab Allison's and Dinah's wrists and dragged them along. Dinah's brows soared in disbelief, but decided to go along with it. She didn't have anything better to do for her free period anyway. She saw Allison glance over her shoulder to where Scott was still standing, leaning against the lockers before they were out of sight.

The air was chilly outside and Dinah put on her jacket hastily before approaching the benches. Lydia too had donned her jacket and put on a cute hat that she hadn't worn when she arrived. She must have kept it in her locker.

The boys in their lacrosse gear ran back and forth in warm-ups and Dinah watched them vaguely, her mind wandering to the bite on Scott's side. Two players approached the field and Dinah recognized them as the dynamic duo: Scott and Stiles. So far, she hadn't seen them apart. They were chatting before Stiles sat down, allowing Scott to find Allison. Dinah watched as she smiled at him.

Dinah recognized Coach Finstock walk up to Scott and give him instructions. Scott glanced back at Allison before putting on his helmet and went to the goal to guard it.

"Who is that?" Allison wondered aloud.

Lydia looked thoughtful. "Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?" Dinah watched Scott carefully. His head twitched in their direction.

"He's in our English class," Allison answered. Scott's head turned to them as if he were listening. Dinah's eyes narrowed.

"His name is Scott." Dinah watched his reaction carefully, barely aware of Allison's head snapping to look at her. Scott's head inclined to Dinah as well. A reaction to Allison's turning? Noticing her mouth move?

Above average hearing?

"You know him?" Allison asked eagerly.

Dinah turned to her and smiled. "Well, I met him just today. I sat with him and his friend, Stiles, at lunch." Dinah inclined her head to Scott and Stiles respectively.

The referee blew his whistle, calling Dinah's attention back to the field to see Scott cradling his head as if in pain. When it stopped, he looked up only to be hit in the head with a ball. He went flying backward and Dinah flinched at the scene.

She remarked his reaction to the whistle though. It was in correlation to the idea of his astounding hearing. She didn't want to connect it to the bite yet, but she knew it was strange. She briefly recalled Allison thanking Scott for something in English class, and wondered what he'd done to help her.

Scott stood back up and went still, concentrating.

The next ball that was thrown, Scott caught it easily, as if it was a natural reflex to him. Scott seemed surprised as he looked at his lacrosse stick in wonder.

Dinah frowned and looked at Stiles. He was stunned and very excited. Was it new? Was Scott suddenly doing better?

Dinah watched Scott more closely. He caught every ball effortlessly.

"He seems like he's pretty good," Allison remarked.

"Yeah, very good," Lydia agreed.

Dinah hummed vaguely and stood up to go approach Stiles sitting on the bench. She ignored Lydia and Allison's inquiries as she walked across them and the benches to get to Stiles. He heard her approach and turned, a big smile lighting his eyes.

"Hey!" He called, smile big.

"Is that new?" She asked, pointing to Scott, and they turned to watch him catch another ball.

It took Stiles a moment to answer. "Yeah, but it's _awesome_," he enthused quietly. Dinah nodded and turned back to sit with the girls.

"What was that about?" Allison asked as Dinah sat next to her.

Dinah shrugged. "Just checking something." She continued to watch Scott with a frown on her face.

Jackson stepped up to the front of the line, stopping the next player from taking. He readied himself and a pissing match ensued between Scott and Jackson involving staring and testosterone. After a moment, Jackson lobbed the ball harshly and accurately and Scott caught it with ease.

Stiles went wild on the bench, the rest of the onlookers cheered loudly and Lydia jumped up to cheer for her boyfriend's competitor. Jackson glared at her, but she just smirked at him challengingly, as if daring him to do better. Then she sat and everyone calmed to watch the rest of practice.

Dinah didn't cheer or smile. She knew that there was no coincidence between Scott's bite and his new-found athleticism. She didn't want to go to the supernatural idea yet, and tried to stay in the scientific and factual, but she couldn't come up with any real explanation.

For now, she would follow through with her promise and get the first question answered:

_What the hell had bitten Scott?_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_*Oh hey, guys! Fancy seeing you here!*_

**So that was that chapter. What'd you guys think? What do you guys think about Dinah now that we see her interact with other characters? If you guys point out that she seems weird, I know. She's weird. That's the point. **

**There might be some details that might be a little off, like I didn't put one of the translations after the dialogue, and I did that on purpose. A lot of the stuff that I leave in that might seem like mistakes are actually purposeful and have meaning. So keep that in mind while critiquing my work.**

**Please review. As a wise fellow fanfic writer says, "It's how we get paid." It's how we writers learn and grow. **

**Again, I'm sorry for the delay. It turns out I might not be able to update as often as I would like, now that I have a job. But I'll keep writing, especially now that I have a responsibility as a writer to my audience.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Till next time! :)**


End file.
